


Самые тёплые воспоминания

by Barbara_Boom, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: вольное обращение с самым дорогим, автор вдохновлялсяреально существующимдевайсом. Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды гарридора
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 2





	Самые тёплые воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> вольное обращение с самым дорогим, автор вдохновлялся [реально существующим](https://trinixy.ru/113606-dizayner-mark-sturkenbum-sozdal-vibrator-s-prahom-umershego-muzha-dlya-bezuteshnyh-vdov-5-foto.html) девайсом. Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды гарридора

— Послушай, — озабоченно сказал один могильщик другому, — мы же хороним только этих, верно?

Брауни-разнорабочие очень уважали физический труд, Минерву Макгонагалл и сливочное пиво. А поэтому нанять их для захоронения погибших волшебников казалось политически корректным решением. Особенно учитывая упаднические настроения замковых эльфов после битвы за Хогвартс, а также цену, запрошенную брауни: всего шестьдесят дюжин бутылок.

— Не помню, — честно ответил другой брауни. Его звали Арчибальд, и он очень гордился своими немецкими предками. — Давай и его в кучу, хуже не будет.

Чтобы не создавать на берегу Чёрного озера огромный мемориал, спешно собранный совет Хогвартса решил предать павших магическому огню. Никто не ожидал, что старательные брауни в стремлении прибрать умерших доберутся и до осквернённой могилы Альбуса Дамблдора.

Фиолетовый огонь взметнулся до небес, с равной жадностью пожирая всех, орденцев и слуг Волдеморта, домовых эльфов и воинов-великанов, труп Нагайны, самого Волдеморта и многострадальные останки Дамблдора.

— Отложи чуток для той белой могилы, — попросил Арчибальд, выгребая вместе с напарником остывший пепел в урну. Урне предстояло быть замурованной в псевдоготической гробнице из лилового гранита и дорогущего гномьего металла. — Может, мы зря её захватили, восстановим status quo.

Брауни такого благородного происхождения не мог не вворачивать в речь учёные выражения.

— Как запишем в смету? — поинтересовался первый брауни, с более приземлённым шотландским именем Кэн.

— Ну не знаю, — ответил Арчибальд. — Модернизация и благоустройство?

***  
Та неведомая земным волшебникам сторона бытия, которую так боялся Волдеморт, а Дамблдор называл очередным приключением, на практике обычно оказывалась ещё удивительнее, чем они ожидали. Например, волшебники обнаруживали, что ещё способны испытывать чувства. Северус Снейп по привычке чувствовал в основном раздражение. Оттого, что его комнаты в замке заняла какая-то юная преподавательница. Оттого, что орден Мерлина дали посмертно и всего лишь второго класса. Наконец, оттого, что прямо сейчас — если в раю применимо такое понятие — у Снейпа крайне неудобно тянуло в паху.

— В эльфову задницу чёртовых идиотов с их потусторонней мистикой! — ругнулась Беллатрикс, потирая грудь. — Не смотри на меня так, Северус, это и при жизни была моя эрогенная зона.

— Для мёртвой ты чересчур возбудима.

— Нет, это просто ты бревном был, бревном остался.

— Я уверен, — спокойно сказал Ремус, который, очевидно, и в загробном мире взял на себя функции миротворца, — что Гарри не имел в виду ничего такого.

— Ага. Просто засунул в себя здоровенный стеклянный член с прахом Альбуса Дамблдора. Просто так.

— С тем, что он считает прахом Дамблдора.

— На самом деле, — сказал Фред, — магглы считают, что в сосудах с останками умерших сохраняется бессмертная память. — Он был очень красный и стоял, скрестив ноги. — То есть Гарри сейчас типа нас вспоминает. Ну или только Альбуса.

— Эти воспоминания мне душу на части рвут, — раздался сзади хриплый голос. Снейп вздрогнул. Даже в залитом неземным светом раю Волдеморт ухитрялся появляться незаметно. — И Нагайне.

Змея обвилась вокруг дерева, держа в зубах местного сорта яблоко, и совсем не выглядела несчастной.

— Интересные у вас половые предпочтения.

— Погодите, — спохватился Ремус. — А где, собственно, Дамблдор?

Все дружно огляделись. В полумиле от них, возле жизнерадостной райской кущи, прислонившись спиной к дереву, сидел Дамблдор. Его запрокинутая голова, раздвинутые колени и движения руки не оставляли никаких сомнений в том, чем конкретно он занимался.

— Дамблдор, — сымпровизировал Фред. — Райское наслаждение.

— Не забудь запатентовать.

Движения Дамблдора участились, а кончик бороды угрожающе задрался. Снейп отвернулся, чтобы не видеть неизбежного финала.

Может быть, если ему повезёт, через много лет стекляшку Гарри Поттера унаследует его младшая дочь.


End file.
